Die Sprache des Herzens
by Moonjohanna
Summary: Sesilia zieht sich gerne in ihre Welt, zu den Elfen(Elben, zu niemanden bestimmtes) zurück, doch bald wird sie sich fragen: Traum oder Wirklichkeit?
1. Dad

PART 1 Dad...  
  
Sesilia schaut aus dem Fenster des Klassensaales. Mathe, es war eines dieser unnötigen und nervigen Fächer überhaupt. So was von Sinnlos! Sie seufzte... Auf einmal spürte sie ein Schmerz der durch ihre linke Brusthälfte durchfuhr. Nichts besonderes nur der übliche Schmerz... Es war gerade Mal ein Jahr her... nur ein Jahr... Er war an allem Schuld! An ihrem Schmerz... an ihrem Leiden... Er war daran Schuld das sie nicht empfinden konnte ohne Schmerzen zu spüren, das sie niemanden mehr Vertraute nicht einmal ihrem Tagebuch und dann dieses Loch in ihrem Oberkörper (es war eine gähnende Leere die Schmerzt), das ihr immer zu sagen schien, wie alleine sie war. Seit damals konnte sie nicht mehr Lachen, zu gross war der Verlust... der Schmerz...diese Einsamkeit, wie lange könnte sie wohl es noch aushalten?...  
  
----RÜCKBLICk----  
  
Es war erst ein paar Wochen her, der Anschlag auf das World Trade Center. Sie hatte ab und zu Visionen bzw. Vorhersehungen... doch die glichen im Moment eher Alpträumen. Vielelicht waren es auch welche. Sie sah ihren Vater neben ihm eine Frau mit Maske, jedesmal wenn sie dabei war die Maske abzunehemn, wachte sie auf. Es lag auch vielleicht daran, das etwas in der Luft lag... Sesilia konnte es, selbst als Mensch spüren. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht in ihrer Familie sie spürte eine Art Spannung und alle waren irgendwie schlecht drauf. Warum nur??? Sie war ein sehr positiver Mensch. Ihr ganzes Leben widmete sie ihrem Vater da ihre Mutter von ihrem älteren Bruder "besetzt" war. Sie hatte nie Zeit für Sesilia, aber Sesilia war es gewöhnt allein zu sein oft Stundenlang. Ein Fehler... Sesilia konnte sich um sich selber kümmern, er nicht, er machte ständig schulische Probleme. Aber das war ihr egal, sie hatte ja schließlich ihren Vater! Der sich so gut um sie kümmerte schon ihr Leben lang. Sie hat ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater, sie erzählte ihm alles und er sagte genau das was sie hören brauchte, damit es ihr besser ging. Ja, so kannte sie ihren Vater. Er verstand sie... Doch in letzter Zeit blieb er öfters als sonst weg, jedesmal bevor er ging warf ihm ihre Mutter einen fordernden Blick zu. Damals hatte sie es nicht gesehen... damals wollte sie es nicht sehen... Noch ein Fehler... Doch sie wusste es. An diesem Abend war es soweit... Ihre Mutter kam zu ihr ans Bett, mit ernster Mine. Sie setzte sich und Sesilia merkte das sie ihr irgendetwas zu sagen versuchte. "Was ist?", fragte sie ihre Mutter, wundernd. "Sesilia, deine Vater hat eine Freundin"  
  
Aber wie? Sie hatte ihm doch erst vor ein paar Tagen gefragt... nach diesen Bildern wo er mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen war, er hat nur gemeint es sei !nur! eine Arbeistskollegin. Mitten ins Gesicht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. *Es stellte sich heraus,das er sie schon ihr ganzes Leben angelogen hatte* Deshalb hat ihr Bruder gestern so bitterlich geweint. Und nun weinte sie, herzzerreißend. Doch sie verdrängte es. Das war also die Person die die ganze Zeit drohungen uns(Chat)schrieb und so fiese SMS. sie schrieb Sachen wie "Euer Vater liebt euch nichT". Es tat ihr im Herzen weh das sich ihr damals ach so vertrauter Vater sich so eine aussuchte.  
  
----RÜCKBLICK ENDE----  
  
Sie hat es damals nicht verstanden und versteht es heuet immer noch nicht. ER hatte sie verraten... Wie lange sie diese Schmerzen noch aushielt, sie hatte keine Ahnung. Doch sie hatte ihre eigene Welt in die sie sich gerne zurückzog um von den Elfen (auch unter Elben bekannt)träumte, von niemanden bestimmtes, einfach nur da sein. Dort konnte sie fliehen vor dem Schmerz...der Trauer... der Leere...  
  
Doch ein Stoß gegen ihre Rippen von ihrer besten Freunin Karine holte sie schnell wieder in die Schmerzhafte Realität zurück. Der Mathelehrer schaute sie fordernd an. Karine flüsterte"Du sollst die Aufgabe an der Tafel lösen" "Sry, Herr Gerki hab grad..." "...etwas gepennt. Jaja, genau wie die anderen hier im Saal." Er schaute zu Serdin rüber die gerade dabei war ein Zungenkuss durchzuführn. "Viel Glück! Ich gehe jetzt!" Sie ging zu Tafelum die Aufgabe zu lösen, doch grad als sie das Stück Kreide in die Hand nehmen wollte wurde ihr schwummrig. Plötzlich sah sie nur noch, das sie fiel, hatte aber keine Kraft um sich zu wehren. Sie landete unsanft. Die Dunkelheit rief sie, doch davor hörte sie das Stimmengewarr. "Sie braucht Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung!", es war Marleo's Stimme. "Klar, mit Zunge!"Entgnete Karine. Dann wurde alles dunkel... 


	2. Schreie und andere Horrorgeschichten

PART 2 Schreie und andere Horrorgeschichten  
  
Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere im Düsterwald und doch war heute alles anders. Legolas war gerade erst aufgestanden. Er sollte sich heute auf den Weg zu Elrond machen. Es sind in letzter Zeit komische Sachen passiert. Ein Mann war in Sekunden gealtert und dann war er auf einmal wieder jung. Lauter solche Sachen und dann noch diese seltsamen, bunten Blitze. Er soll mit Gliore (dem einzigem Mädchem in diesem Trupp), Nimoreth (die zwei waren sehr gute Freunde von ihm), Aldur, Sorl, Yuil, Dranil, Orius und Kardur. Die letzten beiden sind Waldläufer. Alles gute Freunde. Er freute sich, endlich seinen Freund Aragorn wiederzusen, der sich in letzter Zeit nicht blicken hatte lassen.  
  
---  
  
Er war grad dabei sein Pferd Fuin (Nacht) zu satteln und Gliore war grade dabei sich von ihrem Mann und ihren Kinder zu verabschieden. Als er auf einmal dieses Geräusch vernahm. Es klang so als würde jemand versuchen zu singen, aber es konnte es nicht, dieser zerreißende Schrei kam mitten aus dem Düsterwald. Er hatte keine Probleme diese Ton nach kurzer Zeit zu ignorieren, aber die Kinder, Pferde und Waldläufer(und andere Völkerarten). Die Pferde spielten verrückt, den Kindern mussten die Ohren zugehalten werden, weil sie sich vor Schmerzen nicht bewegen konnten. Die Waldläufer und Co. hielten sich die Ohren zu. Die Pferde waren am Schlechtesten dran, sie hatten weder Hände oder sonst was. So sangen die Elfen ihnen ins Ohr, damit sich die Pferde darauf konzentrieren konnte und das andere Geräusch ignorierten. Ein Pferd war gerade auf der Weide als dieses Geräusch kam. Es kam mit Blut aus den Ohren laufend zurück. Es war Ninim(schneeflocke), das Pferd seines Bruders. Es kam auf ihn zu. Er schaute sich die Ohren an und sah das das Trommelfell geplatzt war. Es wurde gerufen, doch es konnte die Rufe nicht hören. Er sah Schemrz in den Augen des Pferdes, es wusste das es für immer taub leiben würde. Er schaute sich das Pferd nochmal an. Es war Schneeweiss kein einziges Haar hate eine andere Farbe. Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Wer tat sowas??? Die Wut kochte in ihm, als er zu seinem Pferd ging. Es war genau das Gegentel von Ninim, es war schwarz wie die Nacht( wie der Name schon sagt). Die Mäne und der Schweif waren gewellt, wie die Haare, die die Hufen verdeckten. Doch als er auf Fuin zuging wich es zurück. Er sah wie erschrocken das Pferd über sein Anblick war. Er schloss seine Augen um sich abzureagieren. Danach ging er nochmal auf das Pferd zu, diesmal wich es nicht zurück. "wir sollten Ninim mitnehmen, vielleicht kann Elrond ihm weiterhelfen", meinte Gliore hoffnungsvoll."Ein Versuch ist es wert". Gliore schaute dankend zu Legolas.  
  
---  
  
Sie ritten schon seit Stunden, als eine der Riesenspinnen ihren Weg kreutzte. Er wollte sich grad kampfbereit machen, als die Spinne sie mit dem stachel aufforderte ihr zu folgen. Er sah das Blut aus ihren Ohren gelaufen war und den Schmerz in ihren Augen. Die Spinnen wussten wer dafür verantwortlich war, so folgte er ihr. Als sie in die Nähe einer Lichtung kamen, verschwand sie schnell zurück in ihr Nest. Sie brauchte sie niocht weiter zu führen, sie hörten schon Stimmen. Sie sprachen eine komische Sprache. Auf einmal schnaubte Fuin verärgert, ja es erkannte die Stimme wieder. Sie holten ihre Waffen hevor und schauten über Büsche. und konnten nicht glauben was sie da sahen: Eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen. Er schätzte das Durchschnittsalter auf 16-17. Er steckte seine Waffen weg und ging auf die Gruppe und sagte streng: "Was macht ihr hier? Und wer seid ihr?" Totenstille. Sie sahen ihn alle erstaunt an. Er wollte nachsehen ob er das Zeichen Saurons oder so erkennen. Doch was er sah schockte ihn. Die Frauen trugen seltsame Röcken bis ca. 10-20cm über dem Knie und darauf trugen sie noch seltsamere Oberteile die grad so das nötigste Bedeckten. Er musste manchmal wegsehen um nicht etwas zu sehen, was er nicht sehen durfte. Die Männer trugen ihre Hosen so tief, dasman erkenne konnte was er drunter trug. und oben trugen sie eine Art hemd oder so. Alles sehr merkwürdig. Manche hatte auch so komischen Schmuck(er nahm an das es das war)in der Nase, Zunge etc. Ein Mädchen ging auf ihn zu. Das einzige das halbwegs vernünftig(für seine Verhältnisse)angezogen war. Sie sagte mit einem sehr starken Dialekt: "Wir Schulklasse", das Schulklasse klang mehr wie Schoooolklousse, aber er verstand sie trotzdem. Und hielt es besser jede Art von Gespräch zu vermeiden. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen als er ein Stöhnen vernahm. Es war ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen. Er schuate besorgt aus der Richtung aus der es gekommen war. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Da lag ein Frau, im selben Alter wie die anderen, aber ihr Haut war Haselnussbraun und ihre Haare gingen ihr bis zur Schulter, sie waren gewellt und Schokoladenfarbig(Dunkelbraun). Doch er konnte keine Wunde entdecken, als er sie genauer ansah, sah er das eine Katzte auf ihren Bauch lag. Sie war gestreift und grau. Die Frau stöhnte nochmal auf, dieses Mal legte sie ihre Hand auf die Brust, dort wo ungefähr das Herz war. Sie schien Schmerzen dort zu haben. Doch als er auf sie zuging und sie untersuchen wollte, fauchte ihn die Katzte an sie wollten anscheinend ihre Besitzerin beschützte. Eigentlich war es Schade das die Menschen diese treuen Wesen jagten. "Im garo elle mu" (ich tue ihr nichts). das tier beruhigte sich beobachtete den Elfen noch misttrauisch. Er nahm die Hand beiseite, jedoch sah er keine Wunde. Sein Kopf raste, was konnte er nur tun??? Dann schaute er auf das wunderschöne Gesicht, es hatte sich entkramft und schlief nun freidlich. Da merkte er das sie seine Hand festhielt. Er war so verzaubert von ihr gewesen das es ihm nicht aufgefallen war. Sie öffnete ihre Augen sie waren braun und tiefsinnig, sehr tiefsinnig. Sie luden ein mit ihnen auf eine Reise zu gehen, sie erzählten aber auch, von Trauer, Schmerz und Einsamkeit. Wiederum auch von Freude, Hoffnung und Freundschaft. Sie waren wie verzaubert; als ob sie jeden in einen Bann zogen, der sie erblickte. sie blinzelte. Der Zauber war gebrochen. sie sah in an und sagte ein eigenartiges Wort, es klang wie "Angel". Er nahm eine Strähne von ihren Ohren, weil er nicht sicher war, ob sie eine Elfin war oder nicht, so schön war sie, wenn nicht schöner. Sie war allerdings ein Mensch, musste er enttäscht feststellen. Sie schaute ihn fragend an. Er hörte wie das Mädchen, mit der er vorhin geredet hatte ihr etas zusagte, danach fragte sie ihn: "Wer bist du?""Ich bin Legolas und du?""Sesilia" Er war erstaunt wie gut sie seine Sprache sprach. sie hatte aber auch einen kleinen Dialekt. Er sah zu seinen Kameraden hinüber und zeigte ihnen an, das sie was zu besprechen hätten. Das jagte sesilia einen großen schrecken ein er sah da. Sie schien zu wissen das er nicht allein war. Woher? 


	3. Wer seid ihr?

PART 3 Wer seid ihr?  
  
Sie fand es nicht in Ordnung, wie sich die Gruppe kleidete, oder vielleicht lag es daran das sie schon verheiratet war?  
  
Egal, sie mochte den Kleiderstil der Gruppe, bis auf wenige ausnahmen, nicht. Als sie in die Runde blickte, bemerkte sie, das sie mit dieser Meinung nicht alleine war. "Gliore", holte sie Nimoreth aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wollten endlich mit der Besprechung beginnen.  
  
"Also was haltet ihr von dieser Gruppe?", eröffnete er die Besprechung. "Sie sind komisch gekleidet", das fand am meisten Zuspruch. "warum tragen sie Silber oder so in ihrer Haut? Was ist das für eine Sprache? Das sind Fragen die warscheinlich keiner in dieser Runde beantworten kann, doer?" Alle nickten. "Meint ihr sie gehören zu Sauron und seine Gemeinschaft???", fragten die Waldläufer, das lehnte wiederum alle Elfen ab. "Die Frage ist können wir ihnen vertrauen???" Legolas blickte in die stumme Gemeinde. Nacheinander kam ein zögerndes "ja" raus, von allen. "Dann können wir sie ja auch ausfragen, oder?", Legolas Worte waren ziemlich leise, richtig ungewöhnlich. So was hatte sie noch nie erlebt, der Prinz war unsicher. Sie würde in später darauf ansprechen, jatzt war die Besprechung dran. "Aber dann verraten wir uns!", warf Aldur ein. "Sie weiss es schon..." murmelte Legolas vor sich hin."Wie meinst du das", Yuil war sehr verunsichert. "Ich hab in ihren Augen gesehen, das sie wusste das ihr da seit, woher das weiss ich nicht." "Trotz alle dem solltest a du gehn, damit wenigsten, der Rest dieser Gruppe nichts von uns weiss", schlug sie vor. Alle waren damit einverstanden. Nur Legolas war nicht so ganz glücklich mir dieser Entscheidung, sie grinste. Sie wusste warum er es eigentlich nicht wollte. Denn als er drüben bei der Gruppe gewesen war, hatten die Mädchen sehr komisch mit den Augen gezwinkert und körperliche Andeutungen gemacht, die er anscheinend nicht übersetzten wollte. Eine hielt sich anscheinend für besonders wichtig und anziehend, ihr Name war Serdin. "Beeil dich, dann tun sie dir nichts!"meinte sie nur Augenzwinkert. Der Rest der Gruppe schaute sie nur merkwürdig an. Er verschwand zwischen den Bäumen und kam nach wenigen Sekunden mit dem Haselnuss-Mädchen zurück(wie sie sie liebevoll nannten). Das Mädchen bergrüßte die Runde mit einer Kopfverbeugung. Die Gruppe wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte, so taten sie es ihr gleich. Sie lächelte, musste wohl sehr komisch für sie ausgesehen haben. Doch in ihren Augen erkannte Gliore Unsicherheit, sie wusste anscheinend nicht was sie hier sollte.  
  
"Ihr Name ist Sesilia, sie ist die einzige die unsere Sprache zu sprechen vermag.",stellte Legolas sie vor. "Gliore?""Ja?""Könntest du bitte die Unterhaltung führen?""Ja, gerne." Es verwunderte sie sehr, das er das nicht selber tun wollte. Sie schaute ihn fragend an und er erklärte auf Elbisch:"Ich kann nicht streng sein wennn sie mir in die Augen schaut!" Sie musste lachen, auch die anderen kicherten vor sich hin. Sesilia schaute alle nur verwundert an und fagte was er so witziges erzählt hatte. Verlangte aber irgendwie keine Antwort mehr drauf. Sie musste begriffen haben das er es auf Elbisch gesagt hatte, damit sie es nicht verstand.  
  
Sie ging mit der sehr bedrückten Sesilia nach Süden zur nächsten Lichtung, wo sie nicht belauscht werden konnten von den anderen. Das würde sie zwar niemals tun, aber Gliore merkte das Sesilia sich dort letztendlich ein bisschen wohler fühlte. Ihr viel sofort ein Baum ins Visier, auf den sie sofort losging und auf ihn kletterte. Für einen Menschen beherschte sie es sehr gut. Gliore sprang, sobald sie oben angekommen war, hoch. "Ich hab ein paar Fragen an dich, du musst nicht antworten, wenn es dir unangenehm ist. Es würde mich aber sehr freuen wenn du auf alle Fragen antwortest.  
  
Erstens, Wie ist dein Name?" "Sesilia" "O.K...Wer seid ihr?" "Die Klasse 10a" "Wie seid ihr hier hergekommen?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich war Ohnmächtig." "Warum seid ihr hier?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung, soviel wie ich mitbekommen habe, wollten wir gar nicht hier her.""Obwohl es hier sehr schön ist", fügte sie hinzu "Was hattet ihr als nächstes vor?" "Wir wollten zu Elronds Haus in Bruchtal." "Wer hat diesen grässlichen Ton von sich gegeben?" "Oh, das war Serdin. Einer ihrer Gesangsversuche." Sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Du scheinst Legolas ziemlich gern zu haben!?" Sie blickte Gliore erstaunt an und meint: "Ich würde Lügen, wenn ich nein sagen würde." Gliore grinste, ahnen. "Wusste du das dieser Schrei, wie man ihn eigentlich nur nennen darf, einen Unterton hat, der alle zum durchdrehen brachte?.?" "Nein, wie zum Durchdrehen?""Wir Erwachsenen Elfen, konnten den Ton ignorieren, die Kinder, Pferde und Waldläufer(und andere Völer mit guten Ohren) konnten das nicht. Den Kindern und Waldläufer wurden bzw. haben sich die Ohren zugehalten. Aber die Pferde..." Sesilia wurde bleich, ahnend. Sie wusste worauf Gliore hinauskam. "Hast du schon das weisse Pferd gesehen?" Sie nickte stumm. "Es heisst Ninim, das bedeutet Schneeflocke. Es ist nun taub!.!" sie sah den Schrecken in ihren Augen. "Tut mir Leid!""Es war nicht ja nicht deine Schuld. Es war gerade auf der Weide, so konnten wir es nicht mit unserem Gesang schützten. Es ist das Pferd von Legolas' Bruder." Sesilia schwieg, bedrückt sah sieh aus. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. in diesem Moment ärgerte sich Gliore das sie überhaupt erwähnt hatte! Wieso konnte sie nicht den Mund halten? Sie wollte gerade sie weiter befrage, doch auf einmal schnellte Sesilias Kopf Richtung Süd-West, Richtung Morder. "Ich spüre die Dunkelheit immer näher kommen...", murmelte sie vor sich hin... "Sie kommen näher... die Neun... sie kommen..." Sie vernahm in der Ferne das Geschrei eines Nazgûls. Sie hätte es nicht bemerkt, hätte Sesilia sie nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht. In diesem Moment kippte Sesilia, wie in Trance, um und fiel vom Baum. Gliore konnte sie grad noch so auffangen. Sie rannte zurück, mit Sesilia auf ihren Armen. Als die anderen sie sahen, wussten sie natürlich sofort, das etwas nicht stimmte. "Was ist passiert?" "Die Neun kommen, wir müssen diese Gruppe schnellstens in Sicherheit bringen. Schnell! Eile ist geboten!" "Hier in der Nähe gibt es ein Höhlenlabyrinth, da können wir sie gut verstecken." WIn weiterer Schrei ertönte... "Schnell holt die Kinder und dannab zu den Höhlen!", rief Legolas. Sie legten Sesilia ins Gebüsch und kümmerten sich erst um die anderen, sie konnten sie ja später nachtragen. Als die Gruppe Richtung Höhle lief, lief Gliore zurück um Sesilia zu holen, die war aber verschwunden. Legolas stand plötzlich neben ihr und fragte: "Wo ist Sesilia?" "Ich habe keine Ahung!" Doch da sah sie die fußspuren von Sesilia, die in Richtung Lichtung gingen. Nein, das durfte nicht war sein... Sie rannten den Spuren hinterher, in der Hoffnung das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Schließlich fanden sie Sesilia auf einer Lichtung, in Trance, und umzingelt von den Neun!!! Die lachten hämisch, auf einmal erwacht Sesilia und schien nicht gerade glücklich darüber zu sein. Sie war auf einen Feld in der Mitte der Neun! Die Ringgeister schrien, doch Sesilia schien es nichts weiter auszumachen. Trotzdem sah sie ziemlich verschreckt aus, das zeigte, das sie nicht befreundet waren. Mussten sie beide jetzt untätig zusehn, was mit ihr geschah? Auf jedenfall sah es auf keinen Fall gut aus... Leider... 


	4. Der Pferdekönig

PART 4 Der Pferdekönig  
  
'Ich habe wirklich schon bessere Tage gehabt!', dachte sich Sesilia, in der Mitte der Nazgûls. So ein Mist, warum musste sowas auch immer !IHR! passieren? sie war wieder am falschen Ort  
zum falschen Zeitpunkt  
die falsche Person. Mal wieder typisch dür sie! Aber das half ihr im Moment auch nicht weiter. Die Neun kamen immer näher auf sie zu! Ihre Stimme war schlimmer als wenn Serdin sang(so kam es ihr zumindest jetzt vor), und das hatte was zu bedeuten. Auf einmal kam ihre Katzte, hinter den Nazgûls auf die Lichtung. "Ksscchh, weg mit dir! HUsch, husch!", ihrer Katzte Trixi sollte nichts passieren. Doch hinter der Katzte kam noch ein Tier, ein viel grösseres! Es war schwarz, schwärzer als schwarz! Sie wusste nicht ob sie Jubeln oder in Panik ausbrechen sollte. Als sie sah das es das schwarze Pferd aus ihren Träumen war! "Lhum(Shadow, Schatten, nent ihn wie ihr wollt)!!!", flüsterte sie(die Elfen konnten es trotzdem hören). Einer der Nazgûls(anscheinend der Hexenkönig) schrie noch einmal und Sesilia fiel in Ohnmacht.  
  
~~~~Das Gedicht von Lhum, shadow oder Schatten von Sesilia~~~~ {es wird noch viele Gedichte geben, theoretisch könnt ihr ein Gedichtsbuch anfangen;)}  
  
LHUM  
  
Die schwarze lange Mähne, die dem schatten so ähnelt. Der schwarze lange Schweif, es ist immer bereit.  
  
So schnell wie der Schatten ist es, du blinzelst und weg isses. Es ist so schön wie eine Nacht, die ohne Sterne erwacht!  
  
Die Haare sind gewellt, es sieht aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Es ähnelt sehr den Friesen, es ist auch verwant mit diesen.  
  
Es hasst Sauron wie die Pest, Orcs und Nazgûls gibt sie den Rest! Es kannst mit ihm viel Zeit mir Spass und Mut verbringen oder in Sekunden ganz einach über 'n hohe Mauer springen.  
  
Es lässt dich nie im Stich, glaub das ja nicht! es ist dir Treu ergeben, du darfst nur keinen Anspruch erheben.  
  
*Ich füge hinzu das sie dieses Gedicht kurz nach dem Aufstehen geschrieben hat, d.h. sie war noch nicht richtig wach.* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Ein ganz normales Gespräch

PART 5 Ein ganz normales Gespräch...  
  
Die Stimme des Nazgûls klang krazend(wie wenn jemnd Husten hat), hechelnd, flüsternd und in der Stimme lag Verärgernis. Er kauzte: "Was willst du hier Lhum, König der Pferde? Diese Angelegenheiten gehören nicht in deinen Register." "Aber die meiner Frau Aure(Daylight, Sonnenschein, könnt ihn wieder nennen wie ihr wollt!), die einer euren Orcs oder so verwudnet hat. Sie ist die Wächterin dieses Mädchens, also hat sie mich geschickt." Die Stimme des Pferdekönigs klang klar, hell und ermunternd in ihren Köpfen. Auch wenn es so aussah war es kein dunkles bzw. böses Wesen. In diesem Moment schaute Lhum zu ihnen hinüber, als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte und schnaubte. Die Elfen verneigten sich nur kurz. "Es hat kein Sinn sich gegen euch zu erheben, Pferdekönig, trotzdem verlangen wir Anspruch auf dieses Mädchen!", keuchteder Hexenkönig. "Anspruch abgelehnt! Ausserdem sucht sie sich selber aus, wer auf sie Anspruch hat wie jedes NORMALES Wesen. Und diese Erlaubnis hat sie jemand schon gegeben..." Er schaute zu den Elben(der Hexenkönig ahnte wen er meinte und wer im Gebüsch saß) und fuhr fort: "... und er wir sie nicht mehr hergeben, wenn nicht kriegt er es mit mir zu tun! Verschwindet nun!" Es war nun klar wen Sesilia die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, weil Gliore war ja kein "er". Die Neun zögerten kuz und ritten von dannen. Da fiel Gliore ein was sie Legolas schon die ganze Zeit sagen wollte(sie sagt es auf Elbisch): "Wieso warst du der Besprechung so unsicher? Ich kenne dich so gar nicht!" Er zuckte zusammen sie konnte es sehr gut erkennen, zögernd antwortete er: "Ich habe noch nie ein Wesen wie sie gesehen, ich wusste nicht wie ich mit ihr umgehen sollte!" "Das hast du ganz gut gemeistert." Sie grinste. Er wollte gerade antworten, als er sah wie Lhum auf Sesilia zuging(Gliore sah es auch). Er wollte gerade auf ihn zurennen, als ihm einfiel das es nicht weise war gegen den Pferdekönig sich aufzulehn. Manch einer behauptete die Elfen, Menschen, Zerge und HObits wurden nur erschaffen, damit sie auf seine Tiere aufpassen. So hielt er sich zurück. "Ihr könnt ruhig kommen", hörte sie die Stimme des Pferdeherrn in ihren Köpfen. "Die Freunde unseren Freunde sind auch unsere Freunde!" Sie kamen auf ihn zugelaufen alle neune! Erstaunt schauten Gliore und Legolas die anderen an."Wie kommt ihr denn her? Seit wann seit ihr hier?",fragt Legolas. "Sie sind erst vor ein paar Sekunden eingetroffen um dir was zu berichten!"hörten sie den Pfedekönig. "Kann dieses Pferd gedankenlesen?", Yuil. Doch das Pferd antwortete für sich selber: "Mein Name ist Lhum, man nennt mich den König der Pferde! UNd nein, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen. Ich erkenne jediglich die Absicht, wie z.B. man will mich etwas fragen oder man soll was berichten!" Die anderen waren so erstaunt, das sie nicht antworteten. "Weisst du wie und warum Sesilia und ihre Klasse hier ist? Umd was mit ihr los ist?", fragte Gliore ihn vorsichtig. Das Pferd nickte nur. "Ich erkläre euch alles später, ab mir Sesilia in die Höhle. Sie kann nicht auf mir reiten, sie würde runterfallen. Legolas halte sie bitte!" Legolas nickte kurz als Einverständnis. Er nahm sie und setzt sie auf Lhum und spprang dann selber drauf. Während des Rittes spürte er wederdas Schaukeln eines Pferdes noch Hufgeräusche. Aber sie wäre trotzdem von ihm gefallen. Was war dieses Pferd? 


End file.
